Solar energy production provides significant environmental and economic benefits, including, for example, reduction in natural resource consumption, reduction in the disposal of waste by-products, and decreased sensitivity to variations in fuel commodity costs. Sunlight is converted into electricity within solar modules, which may be made from a semiconducting material, for example, silicon. When sunlight hits a solar module, the semiconductor absorbs the light, and electrons are “loosened” from the semiconductor atoms causing them to flow and to generate electricity. This conversion of sunlight to electricity is referred to as the “photovoltaic effect.”
A solar module has buss leads to facilitate its electrical connection. For example, a typical solar module has thin foil buss leads extending from its lower surface (i.e., the side not exposed to the light source). Depending on the desired electric current/potential, the buss leads of individual solar modules may be connected in series. These buss leads are typically connectorized to facilitate their easy and reliable connection.
It has recently been recognized that existing connectors for connecting solar modules are susceptible to water infiltration. Without being bound by any theory, the inventors hypothesize that this defect is caused by use of thermally incompatible materials during manufacture. Specifically, a typical solar module connector is made typically by thermally fusing a connector housing onto a power cable by, for example, overmolding a molten thermoplastic resin around the cable jacket. During such an elevated temperature manufacturing process, if the resin or the cable jacket thermally degrades or there is chemical incombatability between materials, the resulting bond between the two components is poor thereby permitting water infiltration. The present invention provides a solution to this water infiltration problem, as well as other benefits.